Mantis Sparring Grounds
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Mantis Controlled Sector #Mantis Homeworlds at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a NEUTRAL_MANTIS type beacon under the title CE_MANTIS_SPARRING. ---- You are hailed by a small Mantis ship. For once, their message doesn't seem immediately threatening and a quick scan reveals deactivated weaponry. "Greetings, meat bags. You have entered sacred Mantis sparring grounds. Have your crew fight our champion and you will be rewarded. Refuse and you will die." #Draw straws to see which crewmember you send. #*[http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DuplicateEvent/doc 3x]: Your crewmember fights well, but the Mantis are a warrior race. Even though they say this is sparring, a slice from the Mantis champion's claw nearly cuts your crewmember in half. They teleport your crewmember back saying, "You meatbags are far too squishy. That fight is hardly worth a pittance." #**Stabilize #*''Amazingly, your crewmember manages to get in a lucky shot and knock out the Mantis champion. A collective gasp runs through the audience, and they hail you again: "Your crewmember is indeed mighty. Perhaps you would be willing to part with him? We offer a great price!"'' #*#That offer could be vital to our survival. Let your crewmember go with the Mantis. #*#*''Your crewman is not exactly at ease with this decision.'' #*#**You receive a high amount of scrap and a weapon. #*#Take your crewman back. #*#*''"It's a shame... Oh well, the prize is yours."'' #*#**You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #'(Clonebay)' Ask for volunteers. #*''One of your crewmen does not fear the trauma associated with death due to Mantis melee. They volunteer to go sparring and, after a few dozens of incarnations, actually get a fighting chance against the champion. The Mantis quickly realize where you take all these identical crewmen from. "Well fought, although true warriors battle without being backed up. The thrill of combat is much greater then."'' #**You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #'(Mantis Crew)' Send your Mantis over. #*''Your Mantis crewmember fights well, but is bested in the end. They teleport your crewmember back saying, "Your crewman must be without pride, being your servent. But even for one of us, they fight well. You will be rewarded."'' #**You receive a low amount of scrap #*''Your Mantis crewmember gets in a few solid hits, and manages to knock out the champion. They teleport your crewmember back saying, "It is only expected that one of us can defeat another, with some luck. Still, the reward is yours."'' #**You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #'(Rock Crew)' Send your Rockman over. #*''The Mantis are amazed as their champion's claw glances off your Rock crewmember's stony skin. It finishes the Mantis with a powerful punch. They teleport your crewmember back saying, "A mighty warrior indeed. The reward is yours."'' #**You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #'(Crystal Crew)' Send your Crystal over. #*''The Mantis are amazed as their champion's claw glances off your Crystal crewmember's crystalline skin. It flings crystal left and right, and finally the champion fails to dodge one. They teleport your crewmember back saying, "We have never seen such a warrior. Please, take this."'' #**You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #Refuse. #*''This was not what the Mantis wanted to hear. Power levels in their weaponry increase rapidly.'' #**Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #***Fight a Mantis ship (default rewards). Stabilize *''You try to stem the flow of blood, but your crewmember is just too heavily injured. The Mantis do offer something called a "triumphant trophy burial" for them, saying this has happened before. What a waste.'' **You lose 1''' random crew member ***(Clonebay)' ''Your defeated crewmembers body is reconstructred in the clonbay. They ask to never be sent on such an assignment again. *''You manage to stem the flow of blood just in time, and your crewmember is saved! The Mantis champion laughs, and says "Impressive... usually, I can cut you meatbags in two. I suppose that was worth something."'' Trivia Despite what the option says, choosing to let go of your crew would not remove your crew. Category:Events Category:Mantis Controlled Sector Events Category:Mantis Homeworlds Events